


Forest Vampires Cannot Into Feelings

by MinaAffairs



Series: Hermitdak [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hermitdak, daddak, emotional disaster hordak, wise catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAffairs/pseuds/MinaAffairs
Summary: A longer story in my and StrawberryOverlord's Hermitdak AU. This one focuses on Entrapdak and the two of them realizing that they're more than friends. Specifically from Hordak's perspective.A more detailed rundown of the AU can be found here
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Hermitdak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592380
Comments: 17
Kudos: 153





	Forest Vampires Cannot Into Feelings

"We just need to dump more power into the catalyst and I'm sure we'll be able to get it started!" The chipper and almost nasally voice rings out through the lab in Dryl.

Entrapta always proved a fascinating individual, no matter what she was doing. The princess of Dryl is undeniably brilliant, as brilliant as she is curious in fact. She even proves able to grasp concepts that she should have no idea of through just the math. She stands like an alluring beacon of intelligence among the generally low technology and low knowledge populace of Etheria.

At the same time Entrapta is beyond reckless. She cuts corners simply to get to the 'exciting' parts of her experiments. She foregoes safety precautions in favor of expediting the process of science. Her recklessness matches her brilliance and intermingles to create something truly astoundingly dangerous for everyone around her.

Less of a danger for Hordak though, as he is quite durable compared to the average Etherian.

Still Entrapta's dangerous behavior does need to be held in check when possible and for that purpose Hordak has taken it upon himself to make it clear that she needs to be following proper conduct. It rarely works.

"Princess Entrapta, simply dumping more power into the system risks an overload. Undoing your work." Hordak counters as he watches her scurry around. Sighing as he does so. He tries to be curt, though part of him wants to just pick her up and carry her away from the dangerous things she is doing. That is not his place however.

He has been struggling with that. With feelings he can't quite name. A desire to protect the Princess yes, but also one to just be near her. More than just the enjoyment of her company that friendship brings. The preoccupation has, in recent days, started to make him slowly pull away from her. Worry fills him.

"But Hordak! It could also be the only way to make it work at all!" 

He growls a bit. "Could be is the key idea. You do not even know if it is the only way. You are skipping steps again for your own entertainment and risk yourself and others."

Entrapta stops for a moment and smiles at him. "I'm glad you worry about me." She says simply. "Okay we'll try some other things first."

Hordak grunts in approval. His mind however begins to swim. It's a problem he has been encountering regularly. Hordak has been acutely aware of how much more time Entrapta has been taking up in his mind. How much he wants to see her and her experiments. He had rationalized it first as protecting the world from her and then just as being friends yet Entrapta's own words are perhaps more accurate. He does simply worry about her.

Hordak has been preoccupied, unfocused, even vulnerable. To make matters worse he has clouded his own mind to avoid the truth of it.

He has feelings for this woman. Feelings he really shouldn't have.

Hordak glances down at his arm, at the armor that keeps him upright and moving through the long days. He momentarily flexes his talons in thought, feeling them work in tandem with the machinery. Focusing on the mechanics of his hand help him churn through his thoughts on Entrapta. This isn't friendship. It's a conclusion he's been working toward for some time now. This is more than friendship.

Hordak cannot afford more than friendship. He has children, how would he even broach this with them. Not even to mention the fact that he is not healthy in body, supported by technology as his biology slowly fails him.

"Hordak?" The voice pulls him back to the world. Entrapta is staring at him quizzically. "Are you alright?"

He stares for a moment then replies. "I need to leave." He says simply, turning to march out of this lab, out of Dryl. He's been pulling away from her for a reason and perhaps now, while he has the fortitude to, it is best to cut himself from her entirely. It's only a moment before he hears Entrapta running after him unfortunately.

"Wait! Hordak what's wrong?!" She shouts. 

"Nothing is wrong Entrapta. I simply realized that I need to return home." He tries to dismiss her, waving his hand to send her off. He doesn't want to tell her what is on his mind. It feels ridiculous, she would never understand. Let her work, she will forget about him soon enough and everything will be as it should be.

"But why? We were just getting to the best part of all of this!" 

"You do not require me for this experiment Entrapta. Continue on your own." 

"But you've helped so far!" 

"And no more!" Hordak suddenly snaps. Part of him recognizes that he shouldn't, but before he can backpedal from it his voice continues. "Continue your experiment on your own, I am leaving."

Entrapta stops, her entire body droops. Hordak immediately regrets what he has done but something stops him from rectifying it here. He needs to think, he needs to get his bearings. He needs to understand what he is feeling and what he is doing. He cannot do that around Entrapta, she is distracting. She is a distraction he so desperately wants in his life. 

He has responsibilities though. There are expectations placed upon him. He cannot shirk those things in favor of whatever flights of fancy he desires to pursue.

At least that is what he has to keep telling himself every single step of his journey back to the Whispering Woods. He cannot keep entertaining these feelings. Others need him. He has a duty to his children to maintain focus.

But does he? They are grown now. They galavant around on their own adventures now.

Hordak can only growl as he enters his home of so many years. Marching down into the basement below where Imp waits, curled up in a little bed. Despite his diminutive size Imp is quite capable and able to take care of himself. He is also quite opinionated and difficult to drag along. Thus when Hordak goes somewhere that Imp does not care to follow the only thing Hordak can really do is make sure the home is safe and stocked for the little guy. There is a debate to be had on where Imp sits on the sliding scale of child to pet. Regardless of this Hordak finds some random project, and begins to work in order to clear his mind. Imp stays away, the little creature can tell that his quasi father's mood is quite sour. 

Hours pass, a day, two, the routine of life in the woods sets back in. Hordak's mind does clear to an extent. His own emotions ebb and settle though they do not leave him. He remains preoccupied in thought, just not prone to outburst as readily. When a knock sounds on his door his heart jumps. For a moment he expects, or even wishes for, Entrapta. Instead he soon hears the banter of Catra and another, the boy his children spend time with. That Bow fellow.

As Hordak opens the door he catches Catra going "He's probably not even here Bow he's in Dryl with his girlfri-" she looks up at Hordak as the door opens. She blanches for a moment.. "Hey Hordak."

"Hello Catra." He looks over at the boy. "Bow."

"Hello Mister Adora's Dad Sir." He says quickly, fearfully, but respectably. 

"You may call me Hordak." The old general replies with a sort of dry amusement.

"Right! Of course Mister Hordak."

"Oh my- just Hordak, Bow! His name is Hordak!" Catra interjects. Then looks up at the Hordak in question. "We were just dropping in to get some stuff. Thought you were in Dryl?" 

Hordak simply steps aside to let them enter. "I was, I returned. Entrapta did not need my further assistance in her current project. Also Imp."

"Does Entrapta ever actually need assistance?" Bow laughs. "She's brilliant! Not that you aren't sir!" He quickly corrects.

Hordak just raises a brow at that as he closes the door behind them. Of course Bow is right, Entrapta is brilliant.

"What I mean is you two just like spending time together right? You're great friends after all!" 

"That is… true." Hordak says slowly. He catches Catra eyeing him for a moment.

Then the feline speaks. "Hey Bow I actually need you to check out behind the cabin can you head back there?"

Bow stares for a moment. "Check for what?"

"Just get out." Catra nearly hisses. Hordak is almost flabbergasted by this sudden change in the demeanor of the room. 

Bow's eyes widen and he nods quickly. "Right! Checking behind the cabin!" He scurries back out. Whispering a loud "Sorry!" To Hordak as he does.

Hordak watches this for a moment before speaking "Catra what is-"

"Okay what happened?" Catra interrupts him.

"W-what?"

"You and Princess tech girl up on the mountain. Why aren't you there? Really?" 

Hordak frowns now. "As I said Entrapta did not need my further help so I-"

"Nah. Bow's right you spend time together cuz you like each other, and don't give me the Imp thing. Everyone else may think he's just a baby but I've seen him hunt on his own. So what's up?" Catra cuts through. Always so direct this one.

Hordak takes a breath. "I decided that I was allowing myself too much time wi-"

"Oh come on!" Catra suddenly lets out. As if she barely needed anything to affirm whatever assumptions she already had.

Hordak blinks. "W-what?"

"You got cold feet! Come on Hordak you like her Everyone sees it, even Adora!"

Now he sputters. This is not what he expected. "I am… I am fond of her yes. We are friends."

"She's basically your girlfriend you big lug." Catra scoffs. "So why are you here?" She asks again

Hordak sighs. "I feel I have a responsibility to… Adora and yo-"

"You're going to make me exclaim 'oh come on' again Hordak!" Catra interrupts him again. "You don't get to use us as an excuse to not be happy. Go see your girlfriend. Me and Adora are good."

The air is heavy for a moment before Hordak just sighs. "I am simply unsure about how I feel."

"No you're not." Catra notes as she goes back to her and Adora's room to root around. "I'm serious go back to that dumb mountain! Adora will be really sad if she finds out you made yourself unhappy for her!" 

That causes Hordak to blanch. He has no real response. He hadn't even considered that angle! 

Then a second thought he hadn't even considered comes to mind. "What if she does not feel the same way?" He asks. Then he feels ridiculous because he's asking Catra of all people this. 

The feline steps back out into the main room with a small bag and a raised eyebrow. "Seriously? She does. She has since the start. She left Princess Prom early for you." Catra states as blandly as Hordak would. She did learn from the best. "Anyway got what we came over for. Seeya Hordak." Catra adds as she just walks out.

Hordak raises a finger to interject but fails to find words. This was a lot. It causes him to take a moment to sit, to ponder. Catra is right, she sometimes is and it is always over big important things like this. She can be surprisingly wise. 

She can give you much to think about.

It takes Hordak some time to act. Hours actually. He stays mostly quiet in his cabin, thinking, deciding what to do. How to act. He needs to go apologize to Entrapta. Even if he has burned that bridge she deserves that much. He has acted rashly, and Entrapta was clearly hurt at his outburst toward her.

It is dark out when with a deep breath Hordak stands. "I will be making my way back to Dryl." He declares to the cabin, mostly Imp who doesn't move from his perch up in the ceiling. "Right." Hordak nods.

After moving to collect some basic travel supplies he opens the door, only to find someone standing on his porch. She's looking awkward and her eyes go wide when the door opens.

"Entrapta?!" Hordak almost yelps. 

"Hi Hordak!" She meeps. "I'm sorry were you going out??"

"I was going to go to Dryl!" He replies. Near panicked.

Luckily Entrapta seems to be in a similar state. "Oh! I guess that means I didn't need to get lost in the woods huh?" She chuckles weakly.

"You got lost in the woods? Are you okay?" Hordak is quickly kneeling down to look her over. "Come in quick, get out of the cold." He ushers her in quickly. Entrapta meeps.

"I'm okay! Don't worry! I'm actually here to see if you're okay you seemed upset when you left and I was! Unsure! About what to do!" 

Hordak closes the door and freezes. "I uh… yes. My actions were… I made a mistake, and was actually coming to rectify it. I made… incorrect assumptions."

"Oh." Entrapta looks around slowly. "but things are better now?" She asks 

"I think so." There is a long silence. A heavy moment in the air. Hordak could leave it here. Go back to being friends. Go back to acting annoyed at everything she does. Go back to just spending time with her. Instead he blurts out "I believe I have feelings for you stronger than just friendship and I was unsure how I should act on those feelings. So I made a rash decision to pull away from you and finally leave. I was wrong to do so however."

Entrapta's face goes red. "Oh! Um! I see!" 

Hordak's own ears droop. "I apologize if you do not share that sentiment, and if I have made your visit here uncomfortable. I simply feel it is now best to speak these feelings."

"No it's okay!" Entrapta suddenly shouts. "I think I like you more than just friends too but I wasn't sure because I've never had many friends! Let alone more than friends!" 

"Oh." Is all he can reply with. The two glance around awkwardly for a moment. Then he adds. "Apparently Adora, Catra, and their friends figured it out before us…" he notes 

"They seem pretty good at friendship and more than friendship." Entrapta nods.

"Indeed." Hordak replies. Then after a moment. "Are you hungry? You said you had gotten lost has been in some time since you have eaten? I can make something, and if you need a change of clothes I am sure something or Adora's will fit."

Entrapta smiles at him, it causes an unexpected warmth to flow across his face. "I think all of that sounds nice. My clothes are a little… Forest Gunky." She notes as she looks herself over. "How do you avoid it?" 

"Practice." Hordak says as he quickly goes to find Entrapta some clothes. "I will teach you how to navigate the forest properly in the future! When we have time of course."

"It's a date." Entrapta calls back with a giggle.

Hordak finds himself smiling. "A date…" he speaks softly to himself. Pausing for a moment to mull the concept over in his head. Entrapta has made that comment before but this time… "we could call tonight a date too." Hordak calls back suddenly. Feeling slightly bold. "Dinner together and all."

Then he feels her hug him from behind suddenly. He blinks in surprise before glancing down at her arms wrapped around him. He places his talons atop her hands. "You're right." He hears her speak. "Let's call this a date too."


End file.
